Recently, demands for multiple functions, high performance, low cost, and high packaging density of a semiconductor device are rising with the significant progress of digitalization and the spread of broadband of electronic devices such as a mobile telephone, a mobile information terminal, and digital home appliance. In such circumstances, there is required a new packaging technique of densely packaging various devices such as a logic component, a memory, a sensor, and a passive component on a substrate at low cost.
For example, desirably the semiconductor device including light emitting elements such as a Light Emitting Diode (LED) is packed along with a control element in order to reduce a luminous variation among the light emitting elements. JP 2003-209295 (KOKAI) discloses an electronic component in which the light emitting elements and the control element are integrally packed.
In the electronic component disclosed in JP 2003-209295 (KOKAI), the light emitting elements and the control element are arrayed in a pseudo-same plane when viewed from a light emitting surface side. Therefore, the packaging density of the light emitting elements is degraded. In packing components such as the control element, there is also generated a problem in that complicated processes are required in order to make via holes to establish electric connection among layers constituting the electronic component.
For the semiconductor device including the optical element such as the light emitting element, enhancement of the packaging density of the optical element leads to the improvement of characteristics. In order to further improve characteristics, desirably components such as the control element are packed through a simple process without sacrificing the packaging density of the optical element.